The present invention relates to a method of and a system for recording and reproducing information data, which may be suitably used for recording and reproducing information data such as audio music data, video image data and computer program data.
Recently, audio music data, video image data and computer program data are usually transmitted for distribution by way of electronic communication system. Such an information distribution is carried out under a prerequisite that the information data can only be distributed by a legally allowed person or company. Namely, in order to forbid an unlawful copy so as to avoid an economic damage to an original author, there have been a regulation prescribing that once the above information data has been received by one recording-reproducing apparatus, the same information data must not be copied from one recording-reproducing apparatus to another.
However, under the above regulation, there has been the following problem experienced by users who have legally obtained one or more of music data, image data and computer program data.
For example, under the above regulation a user is not allowed to prepare a backup copy for his or her legally obtained one or more of music data, image data and computer program data. As a result, an inconvenience will be unfairly brought about to him or her. Namely, if a user's legally obtained music data, image data or computer program data stored in the HDD (Hard Disc) of his or her personal computer has been accidentally damaged, the user has to again buy the same music data, image data or computer program data. Sometimes, it is even impossible to again obtain the same music data, image data or computer program data (for example, out of stock). In addition, if information data is a computer program, and if the computer program stored in the hard disc of a user's personal computer has become old, it will be impossible to perform a version-up processing on the old computer program.